Alaviriens in the wind
by Eryn13
Summary: Parce que eux aussi ont le droit de fêter Noël ! ATTENTION ! Ne respecte pas le fil conducteur de l'histoire originale.


Voici un petit OS écrit à deux mains pour fêter Noël. Je l'ai déjà postée sur deux autres sites sous le pseudo d'Eryn et d'Eryn13.

Description :  
Parce que eux aussi ont le droit de fêter Noël !  
ATTENTION ! Ne respecte pas le fil conducteur de l'histoire originale.

Crédits :  
Les personnages de la saga Ewilan ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent pour toujours à Pierre Bottero. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour cette fanfiction, on le fait pour notre plaisir et pour celui des fans.

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION, SVP MERCI !  
Ceci est un one-shot, il ne comportera qu'un seul chapitre !

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !

* * *

**Alaviriens in the wind - une histoire de Noël**

Ou comment Bjorn se reçoit une dinde aux marrons en pleine tête

.

- Et donc, tu laisses cuire la dinde pendant une heure, le temps que tu prépares la farce aux marrons… expliqua la jeune dessinatrice à Oul, très attentif.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de nous accueillir ce soir, Aoro, et de laisser Ewilan cuisiner.

- De rien Salim, et puis cela permet de tous nous réunir, répondit-il en souriant. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Edwin et Destan.

- Et Ellana, aussi, hein, ajouta Salim avec un clin d'œil.

- Quoi, Ellana ? demanda Edwin qui entrait dans la cuisine, Destan dans les bras.

- Ahhh, euhhhhh, c'est que… Aîîîîe ! s'écria Salim. Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi, troll miniature !

- C'est mon fils que tu traites de troll, Salim ? fit Ellana en se glissant derrière son frontalier.

- Mais il va m'arracher les cheveux !

- Je crois qu'il adore tes perles, dit Aoro en riant.

- C'est une cuisine, ici, la salle principale est derrière vous, donc tous dehors, allez discuter ailleurs, allez, ouste !

Oul venait d'intervenir et poussait tout ce beau monde vers la porte.

- Ze veux rester avec Evilaaaa ! piailla Destan, qui se mit à gesticuler dans les bras de son père tout en essayant d'attraper la jeune fille.

- Destan, ça suffit, tu viens avec nous, dit Edwin en tentant d'empêcher son fils de tomber.

.

Le mini-frontachombre arrêta de bouger et mis alors en place son arme ultime… il se tourna vers Edwin et lui fit le regard du chat Potté. Le maître d'arme le regarda quelques instants et le tendit brusquement à Ellana.

- Prend le, sinon il va ENCORE me faire faire ce qu'il veut.

La marchombre regarda son fils… Et se retourna vers Edwin.

- Débrouille-toi, tu fais la même chose quand tu veux me faire céder. Tu lui as appris, tu dois bien savoir comment lutter.

- Je lui ai appris ? C'est toi la championne quand il s'agit de lui apprendre à me manipuler !

- Quoi ? C'est moi qui te manipule ? Et qui m'abandonne pendant des mois pour diriger un stupide tas de pierre ?

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer ? demanda timidement Aoro.

Destan, toujours dans les bras de son père, choisit ce moment pour se mettre à pleurer.

- Je te le garde, dit Ewilan. Allez vous promener, ajouta-t-elle en poussant tout le monde vers la sortie. Le groupe se retrouva donc mis à la porte de la cuisine au moment où Bjorn et les parents d'Ewilan arrivaient.

- Vous en faites une tête, vous tous ! Il y a un problème ? demanda Bjorn.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Salim essaya de lui indiquer discrètement qu'Edwin et Ellana venaient de se disputer, ce qui donna des gesticulations tout sauf discrètes qu'Aoro s'empressa d'arrêter avec un coup de pied dans le tibia du marchombre. Bjorn, Altan et Elicia portèrent donc leur attention sur le frontalier et la marchombre qui, dans un coin de la salle, s'enguirlandaient copieusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? s'enquit Bjorn.

- Je crois qu'ils ont juste oublié que dans un couple, on est deux… dit Altan, laconique.

- Je crois que tu es mal placé pour leur donner des leçons de vie en couple, lui répondit Elicia du tac au tac.

Illian choisit ce moment pour entrer avec Siam et Mathieu.

- On mange quand ! s'exclama le jeune ex-Valinguite. Et où est Ewilan ?

- Avec Oul et Destan, dans la cuisine. Mais on s'est fait jeter, lui répondit Salim.

- Et eux ? demanda Siam en désignant son frère et la marchombre qui avaient arrêté de se disputer, aucun des deux ne voulant céder quoi que ce soit.

- Ben… fut la seule réponse (constructive) de Salim qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il attrapa ensuite Bjorn par le bras et l'entraîna vers les étages.

- Ils préparent encore une bêtise ? s'enquit Altan.

- Vas savoir, lui répondit Siam qui alla embrasser son frère.

.

Ewilan choisit ce moment pour sortir de la cuisine avec des assiettes et des couverts afin de mettre la table. Elle confia le tout à ses parents et retourna aux cuisines. Altan, qui s'était retrouvé avec les trois-quarts des objets, se fit un plaisir de confier le tout à Edwin, qui les donna à son tour à Ellana en prétextant que d'avoir eu à porter Destan l'avait fatigué. La marchombre lui reprocha alors sa mauvaise foi, tout en refilant le paquet à Elicia qui manqua de tomber, vu qu'elle portait déjà le quart restant confié précédemment par sa fille. Siam arriva alors à la rescousse et s'empara d'une petite cuillère qui allait tomber, avec l'air satisfait de James Bond qui a déjoué les super plans du super méchant (qui rigole, parce que le méchant rit toujours) avant de la confier à Aoro qui était à côté d'elle. Illian, qui les regardait faire depuis le début, proposa alors de tout poser sur la table, ce qui fut accepté à l'unanimité.

Ils commencèrent donc à dresser la table.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ewilan sortit de la cuisine en annonçant que le repas était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient tous s'installer.

Oul amena ensuite la dinde sous les cris de joie des convives, et Aoro fit le service.

- Où sont donc Salim et Bjorn ? demanda Elicia.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit sa fille.

Elle se tourna alors vers le reste des personnes présentes qui lui firent tous part de leur ignorance.

- Et si nous mangions ? demanda Aoro. Ils finiront bien par venir, avec l'odeur de la dinde.

.

Le repas commença donc, avec son lot de bavardages et de félicitations. Ellana discutait avec Aoro, Altan riait devant les tentatives (fructueuses) de Destan de monter sur les genoux de son père. Ewilan et Elicia discutaient avec Siam et Mathieu, bref, tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand sur un géant tout vêtu de rouge, avec une barbe, qui s'écria :

- Ho, Ho, Ho, tout le monde a été bien sage cette année ? d'une voix de stentor.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, les alaviriens restant médusés devant l'apparition tonitruante de ce drôle de personnage.

Le géant s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha d'Ellana qui était la plus proche de la porte.

- Et bien, jeune fille, qu'ai-je donc pour toi ? Voyons voir, Ho, Ho, Ho ! dit le géant en portant sa main dans son dos.

.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'on vit une D.V.N.I (dinde volante non identifiée) traverser la pièce en direction du géant rouge qui la reçut en plein visage.

- Laisse maman tranquille, gros monstre ! s'exclama Destan, debout sur les genoux d'Edwin. Le jeune garçon s'était emparé du morceau de dinde qu'Aoro avait servit au frontalier quelques instants plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas encore pu goûter vu qu'il était occupé à nourrir son fils. Le plat avait donc servi de projectile à l'enfant afin de défendre sa mère. Edwin l'arrêta juste à temps, Destan ayant commencé à s'emparer des marrons restants afin de les lancer sur Bjorn-Noël.

.

On entendit alors un rire venant du fond de la salle. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Salim, hilare, un appareil photo à la main, en train de baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles traitant de dinde et de père Noël. Bjorn, piqué au vif, entreprit donc de faire le tour de la table afin d'attraper le garnement lanceur de dinde, qu'il saisit par le col, suspendit à hauteur de son visage et commença à le réprimander. Il fut interrompu par un grand cri d'Edwin pendant qu'Ellana se précipitait vers lui pour retirer le sabre d'Edwin des mains du petit.

- Ah, bravo, tu lui montres le bon exemple ! dit la marchombre en se tournant vers Edwin.

- Pardon ! Je te ferais remarquer que je veille toujours qu'il ne puisse pas toucher une lame à la citadelle !

- Ah oui ? Et alors qui donc lui a appris à se battre, hein ? répliqua la marchombre.

- C'est tata Siam qui m'apprend à jouer avec les poignards ! s'exclama Destan en battant des mains.

Edwin et Ellana se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Siam.

- Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? demanda timidement Illian.

oOoOoOoOo

Bjorn descendit donc sa hotte et commença la distribution. Aoro et Oul reçurent des livres de cuisine du monde de Salim (cadeau d'Ewilan), Siam offrit un magnifique poignard ouvragé à Destan, qui lui fut immédiatement retiré des mains par Edwin, avec un regard meurtrier pour sa sœur et que Salim remplaça par un rai en peluche. La distribution continua avec des cadeaux plutôt… insolites ( « Salim, ça sert à quoi ce truc ? » « Ceci, Bjorn, est une cravate. » « Ah ! Et ça sert à quoi ? »).

.

La soirée continua donc avec Bjorn, Aoro et Salim qui avaient formé une chorale, coiffés de bonnets de Noël, rejoints par Siam et Mathieu. C'est au moment où Salim réclama une photo collective que Siam demanda :

- Personne n'a vu mon frère ?

- Où est passé Ellana ? renchérit Bjorn. Le troll est là, mais elle…

- Je ne suis pas un troll, gros monstre rouge ! répliqua l'enfant.

oOoOoOoOo

- Pourquoi m'avoir empêcher de couper les oreilles de ta sœur ? Cela va faire près d'un mois qu'on se dispute à cause d'elle.

- Elle pensait faire quelque chose de bien…

- Mettre une arme dans les mains d'un enfant de 3 ans ?

- …

Edwin haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter :

- C'est une frontalière.

- Ta réponse est stupide.

- Je sais. Viens.

Le frontalier attira la marchombre dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme frémit en sentant le froid du métal glisser contre la peau de sa nuque. Elle leva l'objet dans la lueur de la lune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu compte beaucoup plus pour moi que ce stupide tas de pierres. Et que je ne t'abandonnerais plus, lui murmura Edwin en la serrant plus fort.

Elle caressa un instant la bague accrochée à la chaîne qui ornait maintenant son cou avant de se tourner pour embrasser son frontalier.

oOoOoOoOo

- Et pour la photo, on fait quoi ? demanda Salim, dissimulé derrière la porte avec le reste de la troupe.


End file.
